Clap With The Thunder
by FeatheredMask
Summary: Up for adoption. A Hogwarts letter, addressed to Harry Potter, is delivered to a denizen of Death City.


Minerva rapped thrice on the door, wondering for a moment if she should have looked for a doorbell first. She shook her head, bemused. One of the small, subtle differences between the muggle and wizarding world. She glanced up in time to see a tired owl pass over her head, despite that the sun was high in the sky. The formal school letter in its talons hung limp from the beatings it took while carried over the Atlantic ocean. This would be the owl's tenth circle around this building.

The door opened, revealing a teen with visor-like glasses and a blank face. He did nothing but stare at her, expecting her to say something first, foregoing the polite greeting. Voices came from inside, but it was muffled. A door opened and Minerva could hear what sounded like a teenage boy crying over the loss of his girlfriend. A boy with a dark complexion muttered something back to the source of the noise, and approached Minerva, addressing the silent teen.

"Harvar, Fire and Thunder don't want to deal with him, and he won't listen to anything I say. Your turn to cheer up Ox."

Harvar nodded stiffly, leaving this new teen with Minerva. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about him, Mrs..?" he prompted for a name.

"Minerva McGonagall," Minerva supplied.

"Kirikou Rung. Was there something you needed?"

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Harry Potter."

"Sorry, there isn't anyone in this apartment going by that name." Kirikou frowned in thought. "I haven't heard it before, either. Why? Is he missing?"

"Can I speak with your parents then?"

Kirikou shook his head. "They live in Virginia. The others' parents are elsewhere in the States or don't have any."

Minerva was surprised and a small bit horrified. It must have shown, for Kirikou smiled kindly.

"New to Death City, right? Come in."

Minerva followed him to a small sitting room, accepting the tea with a nod. Her mind had added another question in addition to the query of Harry Potter's whereabouts. She couldn't wrap her mind around that these kids lived without their parents. It brought her back to the time of the war when people were murdered left and right, leaving children orphans. Of course, there was a school nearby, so it could be acting as a place of boaridng, such as with Hogwarts.

"When did you arrive at Death City?" Kirikou asked.

"Not long ago. This very same day, actually. I'm here to find Harry, then take him back to England so he can claim his inheritance." At Kirikou's suspiscious look, she continued, "His parents were very famous and important in our society, so when they were murdered, it was devastating. So many people had ties to them, and wanted to get to know their son. However, he went missing the same day, until we recieved an anonymous tip he lived near here."

Kirikou nodded. "Well, that explains that. These apartment buildings are reserved for students of the DWMA if we don't already have accommodations. Most students are sent here by their parents to learn how to control their transformations and in some states it's a requiment. Others, like me, we choose to come here with or without our parents to become Meisters. About half of the students are native to Death City and just follow their parents' footsteps."

"So what about all of you here?" Minerva found herself asking.

"I came here out of curiosity and became a Meister. Same with Ox. 'Harvar's family shipped him here. Fire and Thunder came to Death City with their family to enroll their older sister years ago. I used to live with Fire and Thunder's family, as it's required for partners to live together, and after their parents died, we joined Ox and Harvar instead of getting another apartment."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. It was a few years ago. The DWMA is a military school, and we get sent out to fight often."

Minerva swallowed an outraged shout at the concept of kids going to battle. She knew her sentiments wouldn't be welcomed here. Instead, she asked, "You mentioned something about transformations earlier?"

Kirikou blinked at her. "Yep, you're really new to Death City."

He set down his tea and launched into an explanation of Meisters and weapons, steadfastly ignoring the shocked expressions on her face. When he finished up with a short summary of what the DWMA did, Minerva smiled.

"I see now. It's just like Hogwarts, but with a different type of magic."

"Huh? Magic?"

"I suppose you might call it soul wavelength. We have different terminology. We channel our wavelengths through, well, a wand. Hogwarts teaches witches and wizards to control it and about our culture as a magical society."

Kirikou laughed. "We must have different witches than your society does. I've never heard of a witch using any kind of wand and Kim hasn't told us about any magic schools. I take it this Harry is a wizard, then?"

Minerva nodded.

"Would you like some help? I can't use soul perception, but Ox might be able to identify a wizard by their soul."

"That would be helpful. thak you."

Kirikou called Ox to the room, and explained the situation, not too surprised that he took the news of Minerva being a witch quite well.

"I'm looking for anything that looks like her soul?" confirmed Ox. Kirikou nodded.

Suddenly, Ox turned, staring at a door. "Kirikou."

"Yeah?"

"Your weapons are being attacked by an owl."

* * *

><p>I made another story, but as I have enough already, this one is up for adoption.<p>

**Adoption requirements**: Harry is Pot of Fire, twin to Pot of Thunder. Both are earth shamans (as they are in the manga, in touch with nature and all that), don't talk, and age slowly (so they appear and act younger than they are). Kirikou goes to Hogwarts as well. None of the rest of the Soul Eater cast go to Hogwarts unless for short visits on business or whatever. Keep this as the first chapter unless you want to revise it, and add as many chapters as you would like in order to finish this.


End file.
